Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa
Pava Ek'Noor sh'Aqabaa is an Andorian shen. She currently serves as a security officer with the rank of Lieutenant aboard the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] under Captain William T. Riker. ( ) Early Life One of Pava's mothers was Undeieela Noor, a renouned author of hologram romance novels. One of her best selling titles was entitled A Love More Tangled Than A Tholian Web. ( ) Growing up, Pava had a pet Hybor named Kiffis. Before joining the Academy Pava studied for some time on the Klingon homeworld of Qo'noS where she became romantically involved with a Klingon student named Kovold. ( ) Academy Life At Starfleet Academy in 2372, Pava was Omega Squad squadmate with Nog, the first Ferengi to join Starfleet ( ). Omega Squad was peripherally involved in the attempted Starfleet military coup of the United Federation of Planets planned by Admiral James Leyton. ( ) Pava was briefly reunited with Kovold when when Omega Squadron battled First Cadre, a team of Klingon cadets of which Kovold was a member. Tragically, while in personal combat with Pava's best friend and squadron leader Kamilah Goldstein, Kovold gave into battle lust and killed Kamilah after Kamillah had refused to kill him. Afterward, Pava swore an Andorian oath to kill Kovold for the death of her friend. ( ) Talos Pava and her squadmates traveled to the forbidden world of Talos IV, which is Starfleets only death penalty offense, when her squadmate Betazoid Edam Astrun, who had the strongest telepathic powers recorded in Betazed history, received a compulsive telepathic distress call from the Talosian "Keepers". Upon arriving at Talos IV, Omega Squad discovered that the Talosians were under siege by the Jem'Hadar, the brutal ground soldiers of the Dominion, who were testing a telepathic virus which they planned to use on the telepathic races of the Alpha Quadrant. With the assistance of a telepathic illusion of Captain Christopher Pike, Omega Squad helped the Talosians defeat the Jem'Hadar. With the telepathic assistance of cadet Astrun, Pava was able to take on several Jem'Hadar soldiers at once for a short period. The genetically enhanced soldiers from the Gamma Quadrant proved to be too skillful for Pava however, and a Jem'Hadar soldier broke Pava's back before Omega Squad was able to save her. ( ) Upon returning to Earth to warn the Federation, Omega Squad was arrested and put on trial for the crime of traveling to Talos IV. Despite the best efforts of their defense council, the legendary Spock, the cadets were found guilty and sentenced to death. ( ) The Telepathy War The event that became known as the Telepathy War began after Omega Squad escaped from custody (with outside help) and traveled to DS9 ( ),where they assisted station personel in beating back a Jem Hadar assault. ( ) Pava and squad-mate Matt Decker then journeyed into the Gamma Quadrant aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), where Pava first met her future Captain, then-Commander William T. Riker, in an attempt to head off a suspected attack from the Dominion. Unfortunately, the attack was a ruse designed to keep Starfleet away from a conference of telepathic species on the planet Alaya 2. ( ) The Enterprise and the USS Defiant barely arrived at Alaya 2 in time to stop the Dominions attack. Pava assisted Commander Riker in repelling the Jem'Hadar ground assault against the telepaths. Meanwhile, on DS9 Cadet Astrun succeeded in finding a telepathic cure for the Dominions virus. Upon returning to Earth, the cadets were exonerated for their 'crimes'. (The Telepathy War; Reality's End) Kovold In early 2374, Pava managed to lure First Cadre into Federation space (where they could be arrested for the murder of Kamilah Goldstein) by planting false rumors about the discovery of the ancient Sword of Kahless. Omega Squad's second encounter with First Cadre took place on a small planetoid near the Klingon border. Pava finally confronted Kovold aboard a shuttlecraft during the battle, and Pava was fully prepared to fulfill her oath to kill him. Kovold had been mutated and driven mad by an ancient artifact created by a race known as the Viators, and battled Pava. Pava defeated Kovold but in the memory of her friend Kamillah, who despised war and acts of vengence, she spared Kovold's life. Kovold, however, was beyond saving, his mutations far too severe. After warning Pava that the Viators were returning to this sector of space after an absence of billions of years, he beamed Pava to the planets surface and destroyed the shuttle and himself with it. ( ) A few months later, the cadets faced down the threat of the Viators. ( ) Starfleet Officer Although no Omegans were mentioned by name, it can be speculated that Pava and Omega Squad were among the new Academy graduates recruited by Captain Jean-Luc Picard to defend Earth against the Breen invasion in the year 2375. The events occurred in the short story "Eleven Hours Out" featured in the anthology ''Tales of the Dominion War, and Omega Squad would have graduated with the class that was featured in that tale.'' On board the USS Titan in 2380, Pava has been seen as member of Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru's Security team. ( ) :According to author Andy Mangels, Pava was originally included in an early draft of the prison raid sequence in chapter 17 of ''Taking Wing, but was edited out.'' When Titan investigated the Eye of Erykon in the Orishan system, Pava was a part of an Away Team that boarded an Orishan vessel with Captain Riker. ( ) :According to author ''David Mack, Pava will play a role in the upcoming Star Trek: Destiny title Lost Souls, to be released in December of 2008. Later Life The epilogue of the final issue of ''Starfleet Academy takes place in an unspecified future. This contributor estimates it to be no less than 20 years in the future making it at least the year 2394. The epilogue strongly implies that Pava is still alive at this point in time.'' ( ) Connections Aqabaa, Pava Ek'Noor Aqabaa, Pava Ek'Noor Aqabaa, Pava Ek'Noor Aqabaa, Pava Ek'Noor Aqabaa, Pava Ek'Noor Aqabaa, Pava Ek'Noor Aqabaa, Pava Ek'Noor